


something great

by themundaneweirdo



Series: detective au [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Ben Being A Good Mommy, Ben Will Be Called Momma Don’t Come For Me, Breastfeeding, First Meetings, Flights, Get your tissues, Guest Speaker, Gwilym Being A Good Daddy, Happy Ending, Joe And Rami Deserve Happiness, Joe Finally Meets Wren, M/M, Married Couples, Mpreg, Nursing, Pregnancy, Rami’s Student’s Are Nosey, Teaching, Wren Being Wren, guests - Freeform, surprise inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Gwilym shifts in his seat, rolling his shoulders against the uncomfortable material and cracking his neck as he stretches.





	1. the script was written and i could not change a thing

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is more Harlee, but next chapter will be Mazlek too! (Don’t worry, they’re fine!)
> 
> Wren is a year and two months now, so Ben is three months along. (again sorry for the time skip)

Gwilym shifts in his seat, rolling his shoulders against the uncomfortable material and cracking his neck as he stretches. His legs are beginning to ache with the hours that he’s not been allowed to move, bathroom breaks don’t help that much, his knees feel tight and his feet almost numb. He tries to bury his feet under the seat in front of him to see if he can stretch his legs a little, but it’s no use as his legs are too long to even be pressed up against the back of a seat.

Gwilym sighs and glances over to his right where Ben is currently seated, Wren tucked up against him with a baby blanket thrown over his head for modesty, nursing away. The blonde man’s eyes are closed and he’s more than likely near sleep, and Wren is probably almost there, too. He knows he shouldn’t wake them, especially Ben since he barely gets any sleep with his belly growing bigger, so instead of reaching over to remove their son from him, he leaves them be, and reaches into his pocket for his phone.

They’re flying to America to a) see their friends and check up on Joe, and b) for Gwilym to take up on the promise to Rami that he would come talk to his class about his job and whatnot. Granted, he could’ve waited for a better time to fly over, preferably when Ben isn’t pregnant and Wren isn’t so fussy, but he supposes it’s now or never. 

A picture of Ben and Wren in the delivery room greets him as he unlocks his device, and he quickly swipes to his files, opening the most recently viewed file, and rereads the attachment. It’s just a small list of things that Rami would like for Gwilym to cover when he speaks to his class, mostly about career choices and what to think about when choosing a job. The Welshmen doesn’t know if he’s fully qualified to be taking to college students about their career choices, but if Rami trusts him, he supposes that’s all the qualification he needs.

The plane intercom turns staticky as one of the flight attendants announces that they’ll touch down in about an hour, and the noise must’ve been loud enough to stir both blondes from their cat nap like state. Wren’s head pops out from under the blanket, his curls messy and bushy, and Gwilym can faintly see dried milk crusting around the corners of his mouth as he yawns. While the toddler is slowing waking up, Ben has just enough energy to correct his shirt and throw the baby blanket in Gwilym’s direction before laying his head back on the rest.

“Come here,” Gwilym says as he holds the baby blanket out for Wren.

The toddler shifts over until he’s off of Ben’s lap and flushed to his fathers side, head laying down on Gwilym’s thigh and a thumb going straight to his mouth. Wren goes still after a few minutes, and Gwilym takes the opportunity to study his son, familiarize himself with his steadily changing looks.

Wren’s always looked like him, at least in the face, but he’s got Ben’s blonde hair, and he’s starting to have certain looks to him that scream the other blonde in the family. He’s got a lot of Gwilym’s personality traits and physical features that seem to change from day to day, almost like he’s growing into himself. He’s a beautiful little boy, Gwilym knows his son is gorgeous and too precious for him to handle sometimes, but looking at him now, it makes him realize how big Wren has gotten. The Welshman can still remember how he looked when he was delivered, he was bloody and pink and scrunched up while screaming. Now, he’s a little a year old, with golden blonde curls that fall over his ocean blue eyes and the cheekiest little grin.

“He’s getting big.”

Gwilym glances at Ben, who’s awake but still groggy, and he nods in agreement, “Yeah, I can’t believe it.”

“He’s probably going to be tall like you, too.” 

“I hope so, I don’t want him to be short like you.”

Ben smiles and gently shoves at his husbands arm before settling back down, joining Gwilym in watching their napping one year old. Wren twitches a little when Ben softly pets back some curls from his face, and unconsciously moves closer toward Gwilym’s body heat, burying his face in his shirt.

Ben leans his head on the Welshman shoulder, “I hope the guys like Wren, he’s been dying to meet them.”

“They will, baby. Joe will fall in love with him if we aren’t careful.” 

“Honestly,” the blonde laughs, then goes serious. “I still worry Wren might be too much for Joe right now.”

Gwilym sighs and takes one of Ben hands into his own. He knows that his husband worries a lot about Joe, especially since he feels so guilty that he has Wren while the other didn’t even get to hold his baby. They just don’t want to upset Joe anymore than he already has been.

“It’s going to be okay, we’re going to fine.”

Ben nods, sighing as he digs his head further into Gwilym’s shoulder. Gwilym rests a hand on the blondes growing belly, and they stay like that for the remainder of the flight, thinking of American friends and memories to be made.


	2. i want to rip it all to shreds and start again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to Rami and Joe’s house is quiet, mostly because Wren is too busy looking out the window to actually babble like he usually does, a pacifier in his mouth to keep him quiet, and Ben is casually cat napping in the back seat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 coming your way! Get your tissues ready!

The ride to Rami and Joe’s house is quiet, mostly because Wren is too busy looking out the window to actually babble like he usually does, a pacifier in his mouth to keep him quiet, and Ben is casually cat napping in the back seat. Gwilym is sitting in the front seat and also watching as they travel from the city to the back roads of Los Angeles, and Rami is humming along with the radio. It’s nice and peaceful, relaxing after a flight that felt like forever, and all English riders feel grateful for the smooth ride of the car.

As they travel down the road to the Malek’s driveway, Gwilym doesn’t know what to expect when they arrive, he doesn’t know how Joe will react to Wren or to Ben’s steadily growing belly. The redhead didn’t even come to the airport with Rami, he apparently stayed back to tidy up the house a little more. That’s not too far fetched as Joe can be a neat freak where his husband is a clutter bug, and Gwilym doesn’t think Rami is lying at all, he truly believes him.

Still, the thought that maybe Joe isn’t ready to meet Wren is always scratching at the back of his head.

“Joe doing okay?”

Rami glances at Gwilym, almost like he wasn’t expecting such a question, and swallows before answering, “He’s doing better, we both are.”

Gwilym nods and tries to drop it, he really does, but he’s so worried about what will happen once they step into that house. Will Joe have another breakdown when he sees Ben’s pregnant again? Will he unconsciously avoid Wren at all costs? There’s just so much that could happen and the Welshman doesn’t know which is the reality.

“You think he’s going to like Wren?”

“Are you kidding? He’s going to fall in love with him! I won’t be surprised if he begs you let us keep him.”

Gwilym smiles and chuckles at that, somewhat eased about it since Rami thinks everything should be fine, but he keeps it on his mind as they pull up into the driveway with a mailbox that says Malek on it.

Rami helps him with the bags in the back of the car while Ben gets Wren out of the car and situates him, and Gwilym can faintly hear the blonde tell their son to not be loud or to run off into the house. It earns a little nod from Wren, who is clutching at Ben’s hand like the wind may blow him away. Wren looks so nervous, maybe even a little scared to be in a new place, as he keeps glancing around and whining around his pacifier when Ben tries to pull him along the path to the front door.

His blonde curls bounce and his cheeks flush a light pink as Gwilym gives him a stern look, one that will get the message across that right now isn’t the best time to have a fit. The Welshman knows Wren can’t help it, he’s not used to being new places, but he was so happy to watch the backwoods of Los Angeles pass by from the window. Now, however, having stepped foot into a new land that he’s never seen before, anyone can see the obvious terror in Wren’s ocean blue eyes.

“Hey, little guy,” Rami coos, setting Ben and Gwilym’s bags on the porch of the house only to jog back to Wren, “do you wanna come inside out of this heat? You must be hot, yeah?”

Wren nods and looks up at Ben for permission, and the second Ben nods, the little blonde boy is in Rami’s arms. He wraps his chubby arms around Egyptians neck and holds him close, and Gwilym stifles a laugh as he watches Rami balance Wren in one arm and picks up two bags with the other. He’s dedicated to keeping Wren calm, he’ll give Rami that, and it makes the Welshman happy that there hasn’t been an issue with his son not being welcome to their friend.

Ben opens the door and steps inside, Rami and Gwilym right behind him. He kicks the door shut and the bags beside door before calling out into the house, “Joe? We’re home.”

It’s quiet for a few moments before they hear footsteps coming from the hallway, and then the familiar redhead comes around the corner, looking like he’s just stepped out of a magazine. His hair is cut nicely and he’s freshly shaved, and dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a sweater. One might think it’s winter with how Joe is dressed, but he appears to be cool and collected despite the goofy grin spreading on his face.

Gwilym drops their bags and steps forward to hug Joe close, not letting anyone else gets the chance to embrace him first, and breathes in his familiar scent of honey and sunshine. He pats Joe’s back, a silent understanding between them, and the redhead nods against his shoulder. He’s okay. 

The Welshman lets his go and then Ben is hugging him, and when Joe steps back, he takes the opportunity to gently touch his belly.

“Oh my God, you’re so big already!”

Ben laughs, not the one to let comments about his bump get to him, especially coming from Joe. The redhead is allowed a few more moments to feel his friends belly, marveling at how far along he is, before his attention turns to Rami, who is standing behind both Englishmen with Wren in his arms.

Ben and Gwilym step aside to allow Joe some room, and he seems to have gone nervous all the sudden. Gwilym feels his heart beginning to drop, but it doesn’t quite make it to his stomach as Joe shakily smiles.

“Hi, there.”

Wren smiles shyly and squirms in Rami’s arms, so the Egyptian sets him down on his wobbly feet. The blonde boy takes a few hesitant steps toward Joe, so the redhead bends down so he’s eye level with him.

“You must be Wren,” Joe smiles and gently reaches a hand out, “it's nice to finally meet you.”

Instead of being shy like Gwilym expected Wren to do, his son goes full speeds into Joe’s arms, and wraps his chubby arms around his neck. The redhead is caught off guard, and he just sits there for a few moments, trying to process the, and then he’s slowly folding his arms over Wren’s little body, squeezing him close. Joe strokes over his blonde curls, and it’s a tender moment for all who are witnessing it.

Gwilym can faintly see tears in Joe’s eyes, and they only spill over when Wren whines and tries to press himself closer to him. The Welshman can’t imagine the emotions going through his head, the hurt and the pain and the strange comfort Wren must bring him, the grounding sensation of holding a child in his arms. He can see almost every emotion pass over Joe’s face as Wren clings to him, and God, does it break his heart.

“My daughter would’ve been a little younger than you,” slips out of Joe’s mouth, and while no one was expecting it, no one corrects him either. His voice is thick with tears and his heart is broken, but he’s clinging to the toddler like Wren is his own child. Scared, hurt, and in need of a loving touch.

Joe sniffs and forces his tears to stop, and he pulls away to chuckle as he takes Wren in. “My God, look at that hair! The prettiest blonde I’ve ever seen!”

Rami smiles and says, “He looks a lot like Gwil, though, doesn’t he?”

As Joe nods in agreement and Rami look at them with a certain twinkle in his eyes, Gwilym can’t help but think of their lost baby, or their still hopeful smiles and joyful laughter. How they’ve managed to pull themselves together, hold tight to what they do have. Gwilym thinks of all this and more.

Of what might’ve been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


	3. one day i'll come into your world and get it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwilym Lee is a respected detective, meaning he’s been on countless crime scenes, interviewed many suspects, and has had to make some very tough decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait guys. I’ve been busy! I hope to be back on my regular schedule now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gwilym Lee is a respected detective, meaning he’s been on countless crime scenes, interviewed many suspects, and has had to make some very tough decisions. Everyone would think doing this sort of job would harden someone after doing it so long, and numb them to the idea of having others watch you. Yes, one would think that, but Gwilym isn’t so sure it’s a tried and true fact.

He’s having more problems speaking in front of a class of college students than he ever did solving murders.

He’s usually cool and collected, but under the half braindead, half sleepy gazes of Rami’s students, he’s about to break out in a stressful sweat. Gwilym wouldn’t be so wound up if the students would show a little bit of interest in him, he hopes they’ll perk up once Rami officially introduces him and he isn’t some random guy sitting behind their teachers desk. They’re more focused on watching Rami pass out papers for notes and such, making sure his class understands that today is not a free day, that they’ll be quizzed over whatever Gwilym says.

The Welshman feels a smidge better when Rami turns to smile at him gently, and then he’s talking loud and clear to his students. The Egyptian claps his hands together loudly before announcing, “Today, as most of you can tell, we have a visitor.”

Rami gestures for Gwilym to come join him, and the taller man hesitantly leaves the safety of the teachers desk. He watches as a few students pick their heads off their desks, suddenly interested in the very tall Welshman that towers over their teacher, despite having just been half asleep. It’s mostly the girls that are more attentive now, but he’ll take what he can get.

“This is detective Gwilym Lee, he’s a very good friend of mine, and he’s agreed to come talk to you all about career choices. I expect you to treat him with the same respect you treat me with.”

The class doesn’t give so much as a nod toward Rami, but that doesn’t seem to bother him to much. He holds up a copy of the paper he just gave out, and reminds them, “Take notes on the sheet I just gave out, and if I catch you with your head down, you can except an automatic F in the book.”

With that, Rami steps back to lean against his desk, giving Gwilym the floor, and while the Welshman was anticipating this moment, he suddenly wishes Rami hadn’t gave him complete power over the classroom. What does Gwilym begin with, his own college days? What made him become a detective? Did he even want to be a detective at first?

There’s so many questions swimming in his head, but he forces them back and clears his throat. “My name is Gwilym Lee. I’m a detective from the UK, and I’m a friend of Mr. Malek’s. My family and I came from England to visit with his family, and he’s asked me to come speak to you about your potential career choices.”

The class is suddenly leaning forward in their seats, dumbfounded looks across their faces. Some of them are more interested than others, but Gwilym thinks he may know what caught their attention so suddenly.

“You’re from England?,” a female student with square frame glasses and red hair asks.

“Well, I live in England. I’m originally from Wales.”

“Why did you move to England? Did you like it in Wales?”

“Well,” Gwilym starts, scratching his bearded cheek,” I moved because I wanted to go to a good school. There’s nothing wrong with Wales, it’s where my family is, but moving to England is a decision I had to make if I wanted to make something of myself.”

He thinks about that for a moment before deciding to add to it. He takes a few steps to get closer to the class, and they watch him in fascination, following his every move.

“Sometimes it’s necessary to move and get out of your comfort zone to do what you set out to do. I knew if I stayed in Wales, I’d just be my parents youngest child that became a bank accountant just like my father. I didn’t want that, so I decided to get out of my comfort zone and pursue a career.”

Gwilym gets into his groove of telling his college and career story, and the class seems very interested. They’re writing down notes so fast he can see the graphite dust coming off their papers, and he’s glad that find him interesting enough to write what he says down. He genuinely doesn’t find his story interesting, maybe because he’s the one that lived it, but the college students are enraptured in him.

Rami is smug behind his desk, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, taking pleasure in seeing Gwilym take a stroll in his shoes. The Welshman can now say he understands the pressure of having to teach a class everyday, because even the thought of having to stand in front of a slew of judgmental college students made him break out in a sweat. He’s growing in his confidence, though.

He’s knee deep into his college days when a girl in the back raises her hand, her platinum blonde hair in a messy bun on her head. He nods to acknowledge her, and she smiles gently.

“What made you want to become a detective? Do you have a special someone you wanted to able to provide for with no trouble?”

Gwilym pauses and considers the question with more thought than he would like to admit, but it’s a good question, brilliant even. He knows why he became a detective, he wants to help people, but he supposes he also had the unintentional mental idea that he’d get married one day.

“I, uh... I wasn’t seeing anyone when I chose my career. I just wanted to help people,” Gwilym answers.

“Are you seeing someone now?”

The Welshman smiles cheekily as he raises his left hand to show his wedding band, and the classroom erupts in groans from most of the female occupants. He knew where that was going, he knew it was coming, too.

“I’m married with a child. Another one on the way, actually.”

He glances back to see Rami grinning and shaking his head, embarrassed some of his students had the audacity to ask such a thing. Gwilym doesn’t mind, he finds it quite funny if he’s being honest, and he hopes Rami doesn’t scold his students too badly for it. It’s harmless, really.

“Does your wife work?,” a boy in the back asks, clear interest etched on his face.

At least someone is actually interested in hearing about his job.

“No, my husband doesn’t work,” the Welshman corrects, shifting on his feet when he hears a few intakes of breath.

He sincerely hopes he’s not in the midst of some very disrespectful people, because guest or not, Gwilym will not hesitate to remove himself from that position. He’s not above putting his pride on the shelf and walking away from something before it starts. Surely, though, the class knows their actual teacher has a husband as well, they can’t be that naive.

“How did you meet him?”

Gwilym jumps when he hears Rami behind him, and he turns to see the Egyptian man sitting smugly in his office chair, arms crossed and a sly smile on his face. That bugger knows what he’s doing, and as Gwilym glances back at the small group of students, they seem to beg for an answer with their insistent stares and demanding posture. He doesn’t have a choice but to answer it.

“Well,” the Welshman begins, “I was best friends with his older brother, so whenever I came around, Ben was always there. I didn’t take a romantic interest in him until he was close to twenty, I was about twenty seven, and we went on a date. Been stuck at the hip since.”

The class chuckles and giggles at that small joke, and Gwilym considers that a small victory in his book. The tension isn’t in the air anymore, and it’s terribly playful and light now.

“Did you adopt your son, or did you look into surrogacy?,” another student asks, but Gwilym doesn’t look up to see which one.

“We didn’t do either of those things, to be honest. My husband, Ben, he’s a carrier, and he carried Wren. He’s carrying again, actually.”

A girl in the front row perks up, smiling as she says, “Oh, your husband is like Mr. Malek’s.”

Not exactly the reaction Gwilym was going for, but it’s not a lie, either. He didn’t think about Rami’s students potentially being in their teachers business like that, but he supposes students worry like parents do, sometimes.

Rami doesn’t look upset or uncomfortable with the statement, even with the underlying pain it probably reminds him of, but he’s smiling behind his desk. It almost looks like he knows something Gwilym doesn’t, but the Welshman doesn’t have time to dwell on that because more questions are being fired at him, some about his job and others about his personal life.

Gwilym answers all of them as much as he can, but all he can think about is Rami’s knowing smile, and what lurks beneath it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm... suspicious?
> 
> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> What do you think Rami knows?
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


	4. i'll say we're better off together here tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe how much he looks like Gwil.”
> 
> “I know,” Ben replies, searching for a bottle of pre-pumped milk in Wren’s diaper bag. “It’s scary, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back!
> 
> So sorry this update took forever, but I will try to be back on my usual posting schedule.

“I can’t believe how much he looks like Gwil.”

“I know,” Ben replies, searching for a bottle of pre-pumped milk in Wren’s diaper bag. “It’s scary, isn’t it?”

Joe chuckles and nods in reply, and then smiles when Wren gives him a gummy grin.

They’re in a little in downtown Los Angeles, patiently waiting for a waiter or waitress to take their order. It’s a cute little joint, it mostly serves burgers and such, but it’s an easy meal choice. He just hopes he doesn’t puke his lunch up later.

There’s a high chair pulled up to their table, but it’s really no use since Joe has Wren in his lap. The toddler is content about it, though, and he just sleepily glances around the room while being pressed tightly against the redheads body.

Ben goes to hand Wren his bottle, but stops to consider something. “Do you want to feed him?”

Joe glances down at Wren in his lap, and nods happily. Wren takes the rubber nipple in his mouth without much encouragement, and Ben smiles as his son’s eyes drop after a few sucks.

“He’ll probably knock out in your lap,” Ben laughs.

“It’ll be okay,” Joe insists, not taking his eyes off the toddler.

Watching Joe being so good with Wren makes Ben’s heart ache. It makes him think about just last year, what pain and hurt the redhead and Rami had to endure, about the little sweet baby girl they buried before she ever got a chance. It’s sad and it’s not fair to either of them that they lost what they do desperately want, what they’ve tried for and prayed for for nearly seventeen years.

Ben can’t imagine that pain of having the most precious thing you have being taken before you’re even fully aware of it. He can’t bear to think about what he and Gwilym would’ve done had they lost a baby. Ben thinks he would’ve gone absolutely mental, just like Joe did those first few lonely weeks in the aftermath.

“Me and Gwil have been worried about you,” Ben suddenly blurts out. “We were worried about bringing Wren after... after what happened.”

Joe’s eyes are soft as he looks at Ben, full of color and life, and he looks down at the nearly asleep toddler in his arms before sighing. “I appreciate you guys worrying about me, I really do. And, I’m glad you brought Wren, I’ve been dying to meet him.”

Ben nods, and Joe takes a deep breath to steady himself. “I’m not going to lie, Ben, it hurts. It still hurts.”

The blonde doesn’t know what to say or do, so he just lets Joe keep talking.

“I had no idea I could hurt so bad until it happened. I thought the worst pain I’d ever felt was losing my dad, but losing my daughter...” 

Joe struggles to keep going, his voice breaking on the last word. It’s very clear to Ben that the redhead is struggling to hold himself together, but he also seems to be clinging to Wren like a lifeboat.

“I felt like I had failed. I still feel like I’ve failed myself, Rami, and her,” Joe barely whispers, one single tear falling from his eye. “I would _never_ wish this pain on anyone.”

Ben doesn’t know what to do or say, so he just reaches across the table and holds Joe’s hand in his. He can feel the older man shaking a little, and it’s enough for Wren to stir in his lap. Wren lets his bottle fall out of his mouth in favor of attempting to hug Joe, although his arms are too short.

Joe smiles wetly at the gesture of affection and wraps his arm around Wren’s small body. 

“Thank you, Wren,” he says before looking up at Ben. “And, thank you for being concerned.”

Ben smiles back and nods before letting go of Joe’s hand. “Let’s not cry, we can cry later. Let’s have a good time.”

The redhead nods in agreement and settles Wren in the high chair as a waitress walks up to the table. She takes their orders quickly, drinks included, and Ben frowns when Joe asks for a salad. He’s usually a burgers and fries kind of guy, it’s odd to hear him order a salad.

“I can’t stand to smell cooking meat anymore,” Joe shrugs. “It makes me sick to the stomach.”

Ben raises his eyebrows at that, and before he can ask any questions, Joe is standing and excusing himself to the bathroom.

Strange. Ben doesn’t like the smell of cooking mean he’s pregnant, it absolutely gags him. Even now, the smell of the grill in the kitchen is beginning go turn his stomach over.

Very strange, Ben thinks as Wren starts to lightly drum on his belly.

Very, very strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


	5. i want you here with me, like how i pictured it, so i don't have to keep imagining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being a sleepy little fellow at the diner with Joe and Ben, Wren is wide awake now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! This chapter isn’t the greatest, so I apologize in advanced. Be gentle with me.

Despite being a sleepy little fellow at the diner with Joe and Ben, Wren is wide awake now. He’s giggling and running around the Malek’s living room while Rami crawls on all fours, pretending to be sneaky. 

Gwilym’s laughs from where he’s sitting on the couch. He takes pride in how easily his son has taken to his parents' friends, especially Joe. Wren absolutely loves the redhead, and if he wasn’t showing Ben some photos he’s recently taken, Joe would be busy with the toddler.

They’re sitting off to the side on the love seat, and Ben has a pillow shoved behind his back to help alleviate the pressure there. He’s already big for only being three months along, and he’s got so many aches and pains. But, he’s powering on through.

Wren squeals as Rami leans up and gasps. “I’m gonna get you!”

The toddler makes a bee line for Ben and giggles while grabbing at his pants. Unfortunately for Wren, Ben isn’t helping him, and he gets scooped up by Rami before he’s attacked with a vicious series of kisses to his chubby cheek. 

It warms Gwilym’s heart to see that his and Ben’s friends love Wren just as much as he does them. The warmth only grows when he glances over to see that Joe is smiling, too. He's really, really glad that Joe hasn’t had a negative reaction to Wren.

It also makes Gwilym wonder how lovely Rami would’ve been as a father. He just knows that little Roe would’ve been just as playful as her father is, and she no doubt would’ve had a wonderful childhood.

The toddler continues to giggle and wriggle in Rami’s grip until said man let’s him go. Wren takes us opportunity and attacks Rami, throwing his whole weight into the man’s body. It didn’t really do much in reality, but Rami throws on the theatrics for effect. 

“I’m wounded!,” the dark haired man gasps out as he falls on his back and Wren crawls on him. “Gwilym, help me!”

Gwilym jumps into action as he hears Ben tell him not to be rough with the boy. He crawls on his hands and knees like Rami did earlier, and pretends to sneak up on his son that is seated on Rami’s ribs. He wasn’t sneaky enough because Wren points right at him before declaring, “Daddy!”

The Welshman gasps and ducks down. “I’ve been spotted!”

While Wren’s attention is now on his parent, Rami takes his chance and begins to tickle the toddler sides. He erupts into laughter, and then Gwilym is taking him off his friends chest and holding him close. 

“I’ve got you!,” Gwilym laughs before peppering even more kisses on the cheek Rami didn’t get to earlier. 

The Egyptian leans up to tickle Wren. “And, I’ve got your feet!”

Wren struggles against his captors while he giggles and kicks his little legs. Rami’s tickling assault is unrelenting and Gwilym isn’t stopping with the kisses until the boy surrenders. 

It’s doesn’t take long. Wren is pushing at Gwilym’s face and trying to draw his legs up from Rami, so they let him go. He’s all red faced and his hair is a mess, to Gwilym lays it flat before the boy zooms to where Ben and Joe are sitting. 

“Well, that was fun,” Rami smiles before standing from the floor. “My knees will be paying tomorrow, though.”

That makes Joe laugh and peer over his laptop screen. “Oh, shut up. You act like you’re fifty.”

The Egyptian man replies, “Close to it,” before leaning over the laptop to kiss his husband’s forehead and muzzle his neck. He stands there for a minute, and Gwilym swears he hears whispering. 

Then, Rami is pulling away and heading for the little coat closet by their front door. 

“What’s this?,” Ben asks when Rami pulls a present bag and a box out of the closet. 

Joe smiles and puts his lap top aside. “Me and Rami got you a little present for the new baby.”

That makes Ben blush and he shakes his head. Gwilym takes Wren off his husband’s lap so he can he handed the bag. 

“You didn’t have to, Joe.”

Rami sets one bag on Ben’s lap just as the redhead replies, “I know, but I wanted to.”

Rami takes a seat on the arm of the love seat by Joe, placing the small box in Joe’s hands.

Wren is sitting surprisingly still while Gwilym holds him in his arms. They all watch as Ben sits up straighter and then opens the bag up, pulling out tissue paper before the actual gift. It’s wrapped in even more tissue paper, so Ben tears through it easily.

Ben smiles when he unwraps a brand new baby onesie. It’s simple, white cotton material. Nothing too special. But, there is writing on it.

The blonde turns it around to everyone can read it.

_Best._

Both Ben and Gwilym frown. _Best_?

“What?”

They turn to look at Rami and Joe, who look very smug with themselves. The redhead opens the box in his hands and hold up another onesie that reads _Friends._

Without missing a beat, Rami answers, “We’ve always said our kids would be best friends.”

Then, Ben gasps and Gwilym can feel a huge grin breaking out across his face. Does this mean...

“You’re pregnant?!”

Joe smiles and nods his head, and that’s all he can do before Ben is hugging him close. There’s unshed tears in the redheads eyes, and when they separate, there’s some in Ben’s, too. They smile and laugh at each other while wiping their eyes.

Gwilym settles Wren on his hip and gives Rami a hug before swooping down to hug Joe, too. He can feel that his eyes are also getting wet, and he doesn’t doubt that Rami is close to crying. 

Ben wipes his eyes again and then asks, “How far along are you?”

“About a month.”

Gwilym can literally feel the excitement radiating around the room. Everyone is so ecstatic that Joe, sweet and amazing Joe, is pregnant.

The Welshman chuckles to himself. “That’s wonderful, Joe.”

The redhead nods and wipes his eyes again. Poor thing, he’s struggling to control his emotions. 

“It is wonderful,” Ben agrees, and then shares a look with Gwilym. “But, I think we might need another onesie that says _Forever_.”

Rami frowns. “Why?”

Now it’s time for Gwilym and Ben to be smug. They’ve been keeping this under wraps for as long as they can. But, now is a good time to get it out there. 

“Because,” Gwilym smiles. “We’re having two babies this time around.”

They erupt into even more tears and smiles, but Gwilym doesn’t mind it because Joe is pregnant and Ben is having twins. Soon, it won’t be just Wren.

 _That’s okay_ Gwilym thinks while watching his husband and their friends share their happiness.

That’s perfectly okay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Makes you want to stab your eyes out? (Probably)
> 
> Let me know in the comments! I love hearing from you guys! Please make sure to leave love and support in the comments and check out my tumblr @themundaneweirdo!
> 
> If you want to contact me speedy quick and get insight to the upcoming updates for the series, don’t be afraid to drop an ask in my askbox on Tumblr!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
